1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, such as a word processor, having a printing device capable of printing various data on a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional information processing device, when the printing command is applied, letters are always printed from the top of a sheet.
However, since printing is always started from the top of the sheet, when printing is carried out on each of a plurality of labels which are affixed to the sheet, for example, printed letters are likely to be printed off of or out of registry with the label or the printed face of the sheet is likely to be used up. This causes a problem that printing can not be effectively done.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 38931/1987, there is disclosed a device in which when letters in the first line of a program list to be printed are more than the number of letters which can be printed in one line, a printing-start position of the second line and below is moved by a desired number of letters so that data in the first line can be distinguished from that in the next line.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 113262/1987, there is disclosed a device in which a figure or a numerical value in millimeters is marked with a skip character in an inputted document and a lateral printing-start position is calculated based upon the value so that the lateral printing-start position can be designated.